Partners
by hadleygirl
Summary: A story of partners and what you do for them. Before Blackadder, it was Danni McCleary - a partner with Tony and Gibbs. But her secrets and desire to protect her former partner will put the team at risk. A story set before the NCIS series premier.
1. Chapter 1

The one thing DiNozzo had always liked about his desk was the view of the elevator it afforded him. He was always the first one to see new visitors to his humble bullpen. Today was no different when the bell signaled the arrival of their latest guest. The woman was tall, dressed in a black suit that was well tailored, obviously expensive and did nothing to disguise the body wearing it. Red pointed-toe shoes peeked out from the cuffs, the same color red as the shirt and her hair, which was also stylish and bespoke of attention to her appearance. The female waited for the agent to finally make it to her face and her eyes fairly twinkled, the smile genuine – knowing. Tony stood, his face reflected his surprise. Bishop had been watching the Senior Field Agent and she had signaled McGee to the situation. They both were shocked when Tony rose from his desk and his face split into one of those rare genuine smiles that DiNozzo reserved for only a special few. Stepping around, he met the woman at the entrance to their work area. The voice that spoke was cultured and deep, "Well, well. Hello very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

As he wrapped her in a bear hug, he responded, "As I live and breathe, if it isn't the Black Rose McRory herself."

She broke the embrace with a playful punch, "Hey, careful. That's still a classified alias."

McGee had joined Bishop at her desk to watch the exchange more closely. Tony took the woman by the arm and said, "Let me introduce you to the current Team Gibbs." He pointed, "This is Special Agent Timothy McGee and Probationary Agent Ellie Bishop." Turning back, he gestured, "This is Special Agent Danielle Frances McCleary."

Extending her hand, she corrected, "Danni, please?"

As she greeted the agents, Tony continued, "What are you doing here, Danni?"

Coming around the corner with a cup of coffee and a file folder, it was Gibbs who answered, "She's here to see the Director." Putting down the Styrofoam container, he immediately pulled Danni into a hug of his own as she responded, "Hello, Boss."

Holding her at arm's length, he asked, "How're you doing, Danni?"

Without thinking, she answered, "Good, sir. Thank you," then caught herself as both Tony and Gibbs gave her a hard stare. Danni shook her head slightly, knowing immediately what she had done. Tony was instantly on guard but before he could comment, Gibbs grabbed her and turned her toward the stairs. In a voice that told Tony as much as Danni's comment, Gibbs said sharply, "The Director's waiting. C'mon."

She looked over her shoulder, "I'll catch up with you in a bit, Tony. Promise," then she hurried after the Boss.

Tony watched her for a few minutes but was brought back to reality when he heard Bishop say, "Wow. Her alias is classified. Even with my security clearance, I can't access her file." She looked at Tony, shocked.

McGee leaned on DiNozzo's desk, "How do you know her, Tony?"

The agent smiled, "She was the first agent I ever worked with besides Gibbs."

Tim cocked his head, "I thought Viv was," referring to FBI agent Vivian Blackadder.

Tony shook his head, "Nope. First one was Danni McCleary."


	2. Chapter 2

_15 YEARS AGO_

The thing DiNozzo liked about his new desk was the view it afforded him of the elevator. He liked being able to see who was coming and going. And, today, he was especially happy about that! The young woman who stepped onto the floor, headed towards his spot in the bullpen, was exactly his type. She was at least 5-10 with short, boyish cut red hair; blue jeans slung low on her hips with a wide belt upon which her badge was visible. Black Doc Martens and a tight, fitted, long-sleeved red rugby shirt with her shades hung through the button-hole completed the look. She was carrying a folder in one hand and held her jacket, slung over her shoulder, with the other. All the while DiNozzo had been inspecting her, she had returned the favor, taking in the tall, muscular build, dark hair, dark jeans and white, button-down shirt with the cuffs rolled up. When they made eye contact, they exchanged a grin which Tony couldn't help but notice along with the twinkle and sly smile. In a voice that was deep and sultry, she said, "You first."

"Basketball player?" Was Tony's first question.

"University of Notre Dame. Go Irish," she countered, "You?"

"The Ohio State University," was the response.

She nodded as she said, "Hmm, Buckeye." Extending her hand in greeting, "Special Agent Danni McCleary." Tony returned the hand shake as Danni continued, "I'm looking for Special Agent Gibbs."

DiNozzo gave her a roguish smile, "What makes you so sure I'm not Gibbs?"

"Well, the older gentleman standing behind you who looks like he's about…to…slap…" she trailed off as the man did, in fact, slap the agent in the back of the head.

Both younger agents flinched at Gibbs' growled, "DiNozzo."

"Thanks, Boss," Tony answered quickly, rubbing his head while immediately dropping into his desk chair.

"I'm Gibbs," the older agent spoke, "That's Special Agent Tony DiNozzo." She grinned as Gibbs continued, "What can I do for you?"

She offered her folder, "I've been temporarily assigned to work with you."

Jethro had been about to sit down but that announcement stopped him mid-motion. Accusingly, he said, "Who assigned you?"

At the tone, Danni hesitated before responding, "Director Morrow."

Gibbs was immediately back up and around the desk in a heartbeat, snatching at the folder in her hand. She gave him a shocked look when he grabbed her shoulders, steering her behind a desk stacked with files. "Sit there until I get back." Before she could respond, he added, "And don't touch anything."

Danni watched the older agent march up the stairs then looked over to DiNozzo who only smiled, even more broadly, if possible.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Gibbs was back, having lost his battle with the Director. As he came around the dividers, Jethro could hear DiNozzo wrapping up a phone call, the excitement palpable.

"Alright, thank you. Thank you very much," he hung up the receiver as he stood up grabbing his gun from the locked drawer.

"Going somewhere, DiNozzo?" The Boss asked, leaning on the half wall.

"Uh, yeah, Boss. We got a lead," the young agent explained. "Well, Danni got a lead," he corrected.

"How did Danni get a lead when she wasn't supposed to touch anything?" He glared at her. "You didn't touch anything, did you?"

"I," she hesitated, "No, sir?"

Gibbs gave her a look that said he clearly did not believe her. Tony jumped in, "Look, Boss, Danni saw a piece of evidence in one of the crime scene photos but didn't see a corresponding report where Abby had processed it. When I double checked, she hadn't."

"And?" Gibbs supplemented.

"We got a fingerprint, a name," DiNozzo hedged and then gave a wide grin, "and an address." He held up a piece of paper.

Jethro gave Tony another glare, only this one was the Gibbs' impatience glare, "So? What are you waiting on? Get going."

Danni watched Tony grab his backpack and head towards the elevator. Suddenly, she felt eyes boring in on her, "What are _you_ waiting for?"

She jerked her head up, locking gazes with the agent in charge, "Me, Sir?"

"Well, you've been temporarily assigned to my team, haven't you?" She grinned while shoving her arms through her jacket sleeves. Gibbs thumbed toward the elevator, "You get going, too. And, Danni?" She stopped to look back over the other half wall, "Don't call me sir."

She nodded, "Got it…" Danni headed toward the elevator hearing the ding along with DiNozzo's call of her name but she paused only to turn back with a dazzling smile and add, "Boss." Then, she ran to catch up with her new partner.


	3. Chapter 3

They had been working as a team for two months now and Gibbs had to admit Danni had been an asset. He couldn't help but laugh as he watched the partners together. Then, it struck him. Danni McCleary was a female DiNozzo. They had such similar backgrounds and approach to problems; he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it sooner. The other thing Gibbs had to admit was McCleary was actually as much his type as Tony's. He didn't deny he had a thing for redheads.

The first time she had to go testify at a JAG hearing, she wore a dress - a little black number, sheath cut with tan insets and black kitten heels. Both Gibbs and Tony were flummoxed. Her face was almost as red as her hair when the male agents made comments. DiNozzo whistled appreciatively, "Damn, McCleary."

"What?" She looked up from the desk where she was putting together her portfolio to take to court.

"DiNozzo's right. You look amazing," Gibbs added.

Her eyes widened in complete surprise, "Because I'm in a dress and heels? Showing a little leg?" When neither man spoke, she chastised, "You're both idiots."

"You mean the guys on the force never admired your legs?" Gibbs teased.

"Not if they didn't want a black eye," she retorted.

"Force?" DiNozzo asked. "As in police force?"

"No. As in _the_ Force, Obi-Wan," Danni's glare almost rivaled Gibbs', "Yes, the police force."

"Where?"

"Boston."

"You don't sound like it," Tony countered.

She explained, "I worked very hard to make sure I didn't sound like it. Kiss of death for a U/C, DiNozzo."

Gibbs sat back watching the two agents. Tony narrowed his gaze as if remembering something, then shook his head. "How could I have missed it? You brought down the McClelland family."

Danni corrected, "I helped bring down the McClelland's."

"That's why we work so well together." At her quizzical glance, Tony added, "Baltimore PD by way of Peoria."

Danni held up her hand, "Baltimore? Macaluso?" DiNozzo just grinned as she added, "Well, I'll be damned."

The Boss broke up the party, "Don't you have a court date?"

She looked at her watch. "Shit," she mumbled under her breath, grabbing her papers then running towards the elevator, hearing Tony's whistle at her departure. McCleary glared over her shoulder as she waited for the elevator to open. But, as she stepped inside, out of the view of the two agents, Danni leaned against the back wall, a smile on her face as the doors closed.

* * *

Four months had passed and their solve rate had gotten even better. The three had formed a tight, cohesive team, to the point that Gibbs was even entertaining the idea of asking Morrow to assign her permanently. Having a third person to share the workload had helped cut down on the number of all-nighters the two man team had pulled.

However, the Boss had noticed a troubling trend. Gibbs had ignored it, at first, thinking it was maybe just a nervous habit; or even one for deflecting attention. But, upon closer observation, he knew Danni had no idea she was doing it. His suspicions were confirmed when even DiNozzo brought it up.

They were working on a tough case. Every lead seemed to vanish within hours of developing. The evidence had yielded even less. Danni had the case file along with several more spread out on her desk, her feet propped up on the corner. She was making notes, lost deep in the details. Gibbs watched his agents but his focus was on McCleary. The emotions played out on her face as she switched from one file to another. She was close to a breakthrough, he'd bet money on it. If she would only share with the class, they might find an end to this damnable assignment.

"What've you got, Danni?" Gibbs prodded.

McCleary didn't answer until Gibbs yelled at her again. She jerked her head up, answering, "Sir?"

He narrowed his gaze then asked again, "What have you got?"

Danni shook her head, "Nothing, sir." Tony looked up, watching the interaction between the two agents. The Boss crossed quickly to her desk, knocking her feet off which forced her upright in the chair. This brought her face to face, "I'm asking you one last time."

"And I'm telling you, Sir. I don't have anything. If I did…" she trailed off.

"If you did what, McCleary?" Gibbs pushed.

Danni stuttered, "I'd…I'd tell you, Sir." But before there could be any additional conversation, her phone rang. She answered, "McCleary. Oh, hello, Doctor Mallard." She gave Gibbs a look. "Sure, Doctor. I'll be right down." Hanging up, she stood from her desk, "Maybe this is the break we need." Without waiting on a response, the agent headed quickly to autopsy.

Watching her departure, Tony mused aloud, "Do you even think she knows she does that?"

Jethro turned on the younger agent, "What does she do, DiNozzo?"

Not realizing he had voiced his comment, he looked at Gibbs. Clearing his voice, he answered, "Calls you 'sir' when she's buying time."

Gibbs shook his head, "It's not when she's hedging." He looked hard at her desk, "It's when she's lying."

Tony raised up from his seat, "Boss?"

Once again, Gibbs shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Tony. I'm sure we're probably overreacting." He thumbed toward autopsy, "Go join her."

DiNozzo hesitated, giving the Boss a quizzical look. Gibbs, instead of answering, jerked his head toward the elevator. Tony left, not needing to be told a second time.

Jethro, once again, looked at Danni's desk, mulling over what had happened and the fact that even Tony had seen her tell. He really hoped they both were wrong. But, he'd continue to watch his temporarily assigned agent, just to be sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Six months had now passed and Danni was still a part of Team Gibbs. She continued to pull her weight but the troubling habit Gibbs had noticed still continued. Since returning from a week of vacation that McCleary had previously scheduled, the trend had become more pronounced. In fact, his TAD Agent had been seriously distracted. It was a wonder she didn't have a concussion with the number of times Gibbs had head-slapped her.

They were at a crime scene where Gibbs had already called Danni's name twice and she still hadn't responded. She had knelt down next to the body, with the intent to sketch the placement, but was staring off into space. The Boss squatted down next to her and in a voice that meant business said, "Damn it, McCleary, either get your head in the game or get the hell out of the way."

She physically jumped, so surprised that anyone other than the body was that close. Danni looked at her supervisor guiltily, "I'm sorry, Sir."

He popped her soundly on the back of the head, "How many times do I have to remind you, McCleary, that apologies are a sign of weakness?"

Rubbing the back of her head, she responded, "Until it sinks in, I suppose, Boss."

"Well, it's getting a little old to keep reminding you, McCleary."

"Yes, Boss, understood." She turned back to her drawing only to have Gibbs grab her arm. "Danni? If there's an issue…something wrong…you can…"

She cut him off, "No issues, Sir. I've got this."

Only part of her answer pleased him but Gibbs knew he wasn't going to get anything else. He gave her a nod of approval and went back to work, his need to observe Danni in no way sated. DiNozzo slipped up next to his boss, "You want me to talk to her?"

Jethro considered it…really considered it. But, it didn't sit well with him that his female agent wouldn't come to him. He turned to Tony, "Not yet." DiNozzo nodded as he went back to work.

Danni knew she was being watched. You didn't work undercover all those years and not know it. Things like that made the difference between being alive and being very dead. So, she pulled her focus back to the case, working as hard as she had when she first joined the team. It seemed to appease Gibbs, restore the uneven keel that she and DiNozzo had been on of late, and resulted in the solution of the case in less than a week. They got their reports filed, desks cleaned then headed out for a well-deserved weekend respite.

* * *

The call came in around ten Sunday night. McCleary was instantly on guard as she listened to the panicked voice. Danni responded, "It's alright. I'll be there. Go to the house and I'll meet you right away."

She hung up the phone and grabbed her go-bag. Danni was going home – to Boston.


	5. Chapter 5

Danni McCleary walked slowly up the driveway, watching for any sign of trouble. Satisfied that the house was safe, she slipped inside and stopped short when the barrel of a gun was pressed against the back of her head. "Hello, Jacki."

"Oh my god, Danni," her friend and the panicked voice from the earlier phone call, dropped her weapon and pulled the NCIS agent into a hug. Jacki began to cry, "I didn't know what else to do."

Without releasing the hug, she responded, "You did the right thing."

They finally made it to the living room where McCleary could get the whole story. Her friend began, "I was only gone long enough to buy groceries. But, when I returned home, the front door was open and my husband and kids were missing. "

"And you're sure this has something to do with our previous," Danni hesitated for words, "…history?"

Jacki's face was stricken, "How can you ask me that?"

The NCIS Agent shook her head, "I've got to cover all the angles here, Jack. You know that as well as I do."

Jacki stood up suddenly, pacing the room, frustration evident. With her hands on her hips, head down, she stopped in front of her friend, "You're right." She locked gazes with Danni, "So what do we do next?"

McCleary reached in her back pocket and pulled out a small portfolio that she tossed to Jacki, "You'll need these."

Jacki opened the cover and saw a badge and identification card, "Is this what I think it is?"

Danni smiled, "FBI carries a little more juice than NCIS."

"How did you…"

"Don't ask."

Just then, Danni's phone began to ring. It was almost eight in the morning and she was officially an hour late for work. She was actually surprised it had taken Gibbs this long to check. Signaling to Jacki to be quiet, she let the phone ring a couple more times and finally answered.

"Hello?"

"McCleary?" Gibbs growled, "Where the hell are you?"

"God, what time is it?" Her voice sounded gravelly, disoriented.

"It's past eight. Where are you?"

She paused before answering, "I'm, uh, still at home. I've been sick almost all weekend." She hesitated again then added, "Let me get a shower and I'll be right there."

Gibbs huffed, "If you're sick, McCleary, you're of no use to me. No reason for you to show up."

"I can suck it up," she argued half-heartedly.

"Be here tomorrow," the Boss instructed and snapped the phone shut.

From his desk, after hearing the one-sided call, Tony quizzed, "We're on our own?"

"Yeah, she's sick," was Gibbs' curt reply.

Tony cocked a brow, "You believe her?"

Jethro looked at the phone, considering his response carefully, analyzing the conversation before responding, "Yeah, she's sick. Now, let's get to work."

* * *

Danni hung up the phone, smiling as Jacki said, "I forgot how good you were at that."

"Yeah, well, Gibbs is not one I'd pull it on often, believe me," she answered. All business, McCleary finished, "Enough chit-chat."

Jacki smiled, "Yep. Let's get to work."

* * *

Jacki and Danni had been at it twenty-four hours straight. They were running on coffee, soda and brief naps. Add to that the fact Danni had made a long drive prior to this day spent chasing leads and she truly was running on fumes. So, this time, when Gibbs called, the fatigue in her voice was real.

"Yeah, McCleary," Danni answered.

Gibbs' voice was calm…deceptively so, "Still sick."

Too tired to be on guard, she answered, "Yes, sir. Seems so."

"Well, you'll need a doctor's excuse to return now."

"Yes, sir. That will be my next phone call. I'll schedule the appointment and let you know the outcome."

Gibbs nodded, "Anything else, Danni?"

She paused. The use of her first name should have been a warning but the agent blew straight through the sign, "No, sir, nothing else. I'll be in as soon as I have that note."

"Alright, McCleary," Gibbs replied and, once again, snapped his phone shut.

Tony could read the body language of the boss well enough to know he was extremely unhappy. As Gibbs finished his phone conversation with his missing agent, the elevator signaled they had a guest. Looking at who stepped off and then back to his commanding officer, DiNozzo spoke, "We've got a problem."

"You think, DiNozzo," was Gibbs terse reply.

"No, Boss," he nodded toward the walk way, "we've got a problem."

Jethro turned to see F.B.I. Special Agent Tobias Fornell enter the bullpen, "Gibbs."

"Fornell. What brings you from the Hoover Building?"

Tobias smiled, "Looking for someone."

"Here?" DiNozzo chimed in.

Fornell cast a quick glance at the underling and then ignored him, answering Gibbs instead by saying, "I understand that Danni McCleary is assigned to your team?"

"What if she is," was the NCIS agent's cagey reply.

"We need to speak with her," Fornell clarified.

"About?"

"Look, Gibbs, this is an internal matter and will only take a few minutes to clear up," Fornell was frustrated.

"My agent, Tobias. You're going to have to give me more than that."

The FBI representative huffed, "Fine. Our personnel records were hacked and we think McCleary might have knowledge of who's involved."

"Danni's skilled but not like that," Tony interjected, coming around his desk to join the older men.

"No," Tobias agreed, "we don't think she did it but it's the person whose ID that was obtained that's intriguing." At Gibbs' quirked eyebrow, Fornell continued, "The hackers reactivated former agent Jacquelyn Logue."

"So what's the big deal?" Tony asked.

"Logue was the key undercover that helped bring down the McClelland's," Fornell explained.

DiNozzo responded absently, "Danni said she didn't do it alone."

"I'm still not seeing an issue here," Gibbs interjected.

"Logue hasn't been an agent in almost 4 years. She's been in witness protection ever since the trial. So that it's her credentials that have suddenly been reactivated…" Fornell trailed off.

Gibbs interrupted, "Yeah, there's a problem." This new turn of events added to his prior conversation with his agent made that feeling in his gut twist tight. He smiled at his FBI counterpart, "Fancy a road trip, Tobias?"

"Where?"

"Danni's home," Gibbs smiled.

"She's not at home. Agents checked there first," Fornell shook his head.

"That's because she's not at her apartment. She's home," Gibbs clarified, "She's in Boston."

When the FBI agent agreed, DiNozzo grabbed his go-bag. The two older agents headed towards the elevator, Fornell explaining, "We need to make one stop. I've got an agent who could use some seasoning in the field. And, she's a female so she may come in handy."

"Is she pretty?" DiNozzo's question got him a head slap as the elevator doors closed.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is about the stupidest thing we've ever done," Danni said to Jacki. They were sitting outside the partially constructed business complex that was part of the McClelland holdings. One of Danni's confidential informants had finally come through and they had an appointment.

Jacki only laughed, "I don't know, Danni. We've done some pretty stupid things." McCleary couldn't argue. She nodded and sighed, pulling her Sig from her shoulder holster. She checked that a round was in the chamber, hearing Logue do the same. "Well, shall we?" Jacki reached for the car door only to have Danni stop her.

"Not like that. I took too many risks getting you those FBI creds just to have them wasted because you get shot." Jacki made a face as Danni continued, "I go first. You follow as back up." The former agent signaled her agreement.

McCleary walked into the building, coming face to face with two very large, armed men. Before the door swung shut, Jacki slipped in behind her partner,unnoticed, taking cover behind several large crates.

"You McCleary?" The big thug in a hoodie asked.

"Who else would I be, genius," she deadpanned. Danni looked around the room, allowing her eyes to adjust to the semi-darkness.

"So where's the package?" Goon one asked.

When all she saw were the two guys, she countered, "Where's mine?"

The other one responded, "Mrs. Mac said to give you something else."

From her position, Jacki's gunsight was blocked. She mumbled under her breath, "To your left, Dan, move to your left."

As if hearing the command, McCleary stepped toward the first one who had spoken, giving the FBI agent an open target. As she approached her assailant, Danni said, "Yeah? That right? Something from Mother McClelland other than what she promised? There's a shocker."

The action came fast. Both of McClelland's men drew their weapons. Jacki took out the initial guy leaving Danni only one to handle. She quickly disarmed him only to see him pull a knife and take a swing. Jacki couldn't get another opening, afraid she would strike her partner instead. The NCIS agent acquitted herself well, finally forcing her opponent against a crate and using his own momentum to knock the knife from his hands. A quick kick to the groin, a knee to the chin when he doubled over, and he was down for the count. One problem…he'd managed to get in his own good strike. The shoulder of Danni's shirt was now wet and sticky with blood.

Jacki rushed over, a handful of zip-tights clutched in her fist. She rolled her target over and secured him then helped Danni do the same with the other man. Suddenly, the outside of the building lit up like a movie premier. The red and blue flash of police vehicles was accented by the blinding spotlights now aimed at their building. The two agents eased over to a window and cautiously peeked out.

"Think we've been setup," Jacki grumbled.

Danni took another sweeping glance and then froze, "Yeah but we've got bigger problems."

"Bigger?"

"Yeah, bigger," Danni turned and slid to the ground. At Jacki's questioning look, the NCIS agent finished, "My boss just drove up."

* * *

Fornell's probie was a short, ambitious redhead by the name of Vivian Blackadder…Viv to her friends and coworkers. On the drive from D.C., Viv and Tony had worked through every file and written report on the McClelland family of Boston and their RICOH trial for organized crime. As they entered the city, DiNozzo had suggested they turn on the emergency scanner. If Danni and her former partner were tangling with their prior targets, it wouldn't be unheard of for some type of disturbance to make the police band. They also began a deliberate search of the residences and safe houses that had been used during the original op. So far, they had nothing. When a call came in for a shooting at a commercial business complex involving multiple assailants, it was Tony who recognized the address. Quickly perusing the list, Blackadder confirmed the holding as belonging to the McClelland family, and the agents had their first stroke of luck. When they drove up on the scene, it was surrounded by four squad cars with lights and sirens blaring and all weapons drawn and pointed towards the door of the office.

"This looks promising," Fornell stated in his deadpanned, humorless tone.

Gibbs couldn't disagree, "Someone sneezes and this will get ugly fast."

The young'uns leaned forward from the backseat, "We're FBI, we'd have jurisdiction." It was the female's voice.

"You want to stick your head out the window and see if they're willing to listen?" Her boss turned slightly to address her.

She took another look out the window and then back to her supervisor, "I guess not." Blackadder responded quietly.

"If it is Danni inside there," Gibbs nodded toward the structure, "she'll give us an opening."

It was Tony's turn to speak up, "Why would she do that? She's been running, hiding and lying to you for almost three days. Why would she change her tactics now?"

Jethro looked toward his junior agent and supplied, "Because now," he paused for emphasis, "she needs me."

* * *

"What do you want to do?" Jacki looked down at her partner.

Danni smiled up, "How are your acting skills?"

Logue started, pulling back from the other woman as if she were crazy. Then, the light dawned and she chuckled. She offered her hand to Danni and helped her stand, "Give me cover in case this blows up, too."

McCleary nodded and followed her partner to the side door they had entered. Ducking down, Jacki eased out and made it around several large dumpsters and stacks of building supplies, sidling up to the closest squad car.

"Are you the overzealous idiot in charge that has nearly wrecked this operation?" Jackie used her most authoritative tone as she flashed her FBI credentials.

The Boston PD Sergeant, shocked that someone had slipped up on him, immediately dropped his weapon and wheeled around. He took one look at the stunning blonde, finally making it down to her badge and began to stutter. Her glare stopped him cold. He finally answered, "No, ma'am. Uh, I mean, yes, ma'am. I mean…"

"Well, look, Officer…"

"Sergeant," he interrupted.

She narrowed her gaze, "Look, Sergeant," she said the word as if it were an insult, "you're about to screw up two years of undercover work." She ran her hands nervously on her pants leg. "I've got a CI in that building that I need to get to safety and, on top of everything else, my boss just showed up."

The officers had seen the dark sedan and knew it wasn't one of theirs. To know it was Federal, however, didn't make the situation any better. The police officer had been there. It never boded well when the boss dropped in out of the blue. He took pity on her, despite her earlier gruffness, "What do you need?"

She sighed, smiling gratefully. "I need some time to get my informant out." Logue pressed on, "In exchange, I can promise you, we won't get in the middle of a local investigation. Any arrests will be yours as will the scene. Just give me a chance to clear out." Jacki looked around, "Ask for Gibbs. He'll take charge but, as soon as he satisfied, he'll release the scene."

The Sergeant didn't know if he was senior on site or not but he didn't want to look weak in front of the agent. He would bluff his way around a little longer. "Get moving, then," he ordered the agent with a wink.

"Thanks so much, Sergeant. I'll owe you one." She motioned towards the door and Danni exited quickly, a hoodie borrowed from one of the unconscious men, hiding her face, size and injury. She joined Jack and the two disappeared into the night.

* * *

The police sergeant ordered his partner to tell the other units to stand down while he made his way to the government issued vehicle and knocked on the window. Gibbs eased it down as the Boston cop leaned in, "Which one of you is Gibbs?"

"You're talking to him," the NCIS agent responded.

"Scene's all yours," he announced.

From the back of the car, DiNozzo's voice could be heard, "It is?"

Fornell and Blackadder both glared him into silence. Gibbs answered, "Thank you, Sergeant. Let us clear the building and it'll be all yours."

The cop smiled, "Yeah, I know. Your agent said as much."

Jethro cocked a brow but didn't answer. He led the way out of the sedan, approaching the warehouse. All four agents had weapons drawn and entered quickly. Fornell and Gibbs, spotting the two downed fugitives, called to the police officer to get medical assistance. The younger agents checked the rest of the building, signaling "All clear."

Fornell holstered his weapon, "Look like your girl's work?"

Gibbs shrugged but before he could answer, a voice shouted, "Hey, Boss?"

Both men answered, "Yeah," and then exchanged disgruntled glares.

DiNozzo snickered but it had been Blackadder who had demanded attention. She grinned surreptitiously. But when Viv realized the men were waiting for a comment, she pointed out, "I've got blood over here."

Tony picked up, "And no blood trail from either one of those goons."

"Alright, we've seen all there is to see here. Let's get back to the car," the former Marine ordered. He yelled for the Sergeant to take over the crime scene while he snapped open his phone. Punching in numbers, he waited for a response, "Abs?"

"Hey, boss man," she responded brightly.

"I want everything there is to know about Danielle Frances McCleary – and I mean everything. Her shoe size, her bra size, where she lost her virginity and to whom," Gibbs growled. "Am I clear?"

From her place in the lab Abby swallowed, glad, for once, that she wasn't in the field. "You got it."

He slammed the phone closed and stomped back to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

They had made it back to the house, unobserved. Once inside, Danni stripped off her jacket, grimacing as she did. Her sleeve was soaked in blood. Jacki followed her into the living room, grabbing a wet rag and towel. She dropped down next to her friend and ripped apart the sleeve. Jacki cleaned the jagged cut, listening to Danni hiss as she did. The former Fed made a quick dash to the nearby bathroom for the first aid kit and returned, unwrapping the gauze.

"It needs stitches," she said matter-of-fact.

"Just bandage it."

"Dan," she sat down on the couch again, "it's deep."

"Jack," McCleary raised her voice then caught herself, "I can't go to the emergency room or a doctor. If I do, this will be over before we've even begun." She grabbed her friend's hand, "Just bandage it tight and let me get some rest. It'll be fine."

Logue finally relented, "Alright, Danni, alright." She finished her nursing job and then cleaned up the mess. Danni stretched out on the couch and was asleep what seemed like instantly. Jacki smiled and retired to the kitchen. She started up the coffee pot and sat down at the breakfast bar. Putting her head down on her arms, Jacki dozed off almost as quickly as Danni.

* * *

The dark sedan pulled up in front of the non-descript house in a normal neighborhood in Boston. From the street, it looked like any other home – a single light in the kitchen – the inhabitants either coming home from work late or getting ready to head out for third shift at whatever job. It had taken almost two hours but Abby had finally found what Gibbs was looking for.

 _"The property was in the name of her step-mother. She never changed it over to her married name," Abby told them on speaker phone. "Since her father's dead and Danni's an only child, the stepmom is her next of kin. If it hadn't been listed on her employment application, I'd have never found it."_

 _"So where's the step-mother?" Fornell quizzed._

 _"She had a stroke over a year ago. She's paralyzed and requires round the clock care. Danni had to admit her to a facility that could see to her needs," the lab tech's voice was sympathetic._

 _"Thanks, Abs. I owe you a Kaff-Pow," Gibbs started only to have Abby interrupt._

 _"As for those other things?"_

 _He smiled slightly, "Yes?"_

 _The humor in the lab tech's voice was unmistakable, "Size 7, 36 B and Randy Crozier in his pick up after homecoming. He was the quarterback and he lost the game."_

 _"Good bye, Abigail," he said deliberately as he hung up._

 _Viv leaned forward, "What was that about?"_

 _Tony locked gazes with the boss in the rear view mirror, answering, "Abby being thorough."_

Now here they sat, outside the home, plotting their entry strategy. "DiNozzo, take the back." The young agent nodded and slipped out of the vehicle. "Tobias, you and me got the house. Blackadder," her eyes locked with the NCIS agent, "you stay out here, keep watch on the street. Let's make sure no one else is able to locate them." She answered affirmatively as the older men exited the car.

They were on the door in an instant. Gibbs picked the lock and Fornell entered first. Logue's eyes flew open but she didn't move, knowing any sudden reaction would be unwise. She felt a weapon pressed to the back of her head and a familiar male voice ordered, "Hands where I can see them."

Jacki did as instructed and rose up slowly. "Hello, Special Agent Fornell."

He smirked, "It's been awhile."

"Sorry it has to be like this." She heard him grunt as she made eye contact with the other man, "So you must be Gibbs."

He didn't acknowledge. Instead, he demanded, "Where's Danni?"

But before Gibbs could move, Jackie was around the bar and blocked him. "Please, don't do this. She came because of me."

"I could care less," Gibbs was dispassionate. Enunciating each word deliberately, "Where is she?"

Tobias stepped up beside Jacki, laying a hand on her arm. His tone was not unsympathetic, "Tell him."

"She's…she's hurt," Jacki tried one last time to play upon the NCIS boss' emotions. Instead, Logue received the Gibbs glare. She stepped aside, nodding behind her as she did. "The living room sofa. Asleep."

Jethro prowled into the main area of the house, gun aimed at his agent. And, he froze. Danni was out. In spite of the noise and commotion around her, she still hadn't moved. Even in the dim lighting, he could see the dark circles under her eyes standing out against a pale face, lines of pain etched around her mouth and blood staining the bandage. From the hallway, he heard Tony softly call, "All clear."

It caught the boss slightly off guard. He wasn't sure why. DiNozzo was a more than capable agent. Maybe his attention was distracted by the site of his other capable agent looking fragile. He glanced around the room and saw an overstuffed chair, directly across from the couch.

From his position in the hallway, Tony watched the emotions play across Gibbs' face. He smiled discreetly when he saw the Marine move to the seat and get comfortable. DiNozzo sauntered towards the kitchen. "I'll get Blackadder," he said and walked out the side door, exchanging a knowing glance with Fornell.

When Jacki saw the gruff agent drop down across from her friend, she went into action. She grabbed a mug from the counter and poured a cup of coffee from the pot she had made earlier, grateful it was still hot and not scorched. She hurried to his side and pressed it into his hand, "Thank you, Gibbs."

He didn't look up as he answered, "Don't thank me. It's just delaying the inevitable." He nodded his appreciation, put his weapon on his lap and sipped the hot drink, all the time staring hard at his prodigal agent.


	8. Chapter 8

Danni came awake with a start, the light just beginning to creep into the living room. She stretched and then flinched as the pain in her shoulder registered. She inhaled deeply, trying to alleviate the discomfort when two scents registered in quick succession – coffee and sawdust. McCleary shot straight up on the couch and looked into the crystal blue gaze of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"I can explain," Danni blurted out.

"You better hope so," he responded simply.

She swiped the sleep out of her eyes with her good arm and sighed. "I was a few months out of the academy when the Boston PD approached me about working undercover to bring down the Irish mob family of Margaret McClelland."

Suddenly, Jacki appeared. Hearing her friend's voice, she quickly entered the room and dropped down next to her, "But what the Boston PD didn't know was that the McClelland's were already on the FBI watch list. The family was run jointly by the mother and her oldest son, Nicholas. Our research led us to believe that the way into the organization was through Nick. He was a playboy who had a definite type – petite, blue eyed blondes – and I was a perfect fit. They inserted me in a couple of situations where I was guaranteed to catch his eye and," she paused, "he took the bait."

Fornell had joined them in the living room as the two agents began to tell their tale. Blackadder and DiNozzo also drifted in, taking seats to listen in as Jacki continued, "We were together continually for almost six months. I watched deals being made, drugs being sold, high dollar transactions negotiated. I had documented evidence and conversations to bring down Nick, but not the entire family." She paused, shaking her head, "There was just one thing I didn't count on."

"And that was?" Gibbs interjected.

"I fell in love with the perp," Jacki sighed.

DiNozzo's tone was derogatory, "How does that happen?"

Logue gave him a rueful look, "Gradually." The NCIS agent just shook his head in response, not believing such a thing could happen to a professional law enforcement officer. He had worked undercover. Tony knew that you didn't get caught up with the mark. It would be the end of a promising career with repercussions that would affect the entire operation.

Tobias leaned forward, "And your handler allowed this?"

She shrugged, "He didn't know." Jacki leaned back against the couch, "Nicky and I slipped off to Atlantic City, under the guise of conducting a deal, and got married in a chapel."

"He guaranteed that you couldn't testify against him, as his wife," Fornell glared.

"I didn't think of it like that and he didn't know I was building a case," Jacki defended. "I still considered myself an agent, gathering information with the intent to testify against the family. Spousal privilege never enter my mind."

Gibbs listened to the former FBI agent but his eyes kept drifting to Danni. For this to be her explanation, she had done very little talking. Danni watched her friend tell the story of their early relationship. Jacki's voice filled the room, "My handler still didn't realize the extent of my relationship until just shy of a year of my involvement, I discovered I was pregnant."

"Oh, good grief," Fornell exclaimed, dropping down into another overstuffed chair, a hand on his forehead in disbelief.

Jacki and Danni exchanged a grin and then the NCIS agent began her part of the tale. "I was undercover, tending bar in one of McClelland's other establishments. My story was that I was bounced out of the squad a few months after graduating from the academy on drug charges. I was relatively known in the neighborhood because my dad had a slight reputation that I wasn't averse to trading on. Nick approached me one night, wanting to know if I still had contacts on the police force. When I confirmed I still had a few friends, he spun his plan. He wanted his pregnant wife arrested so she was out of the loop. In exchange for my help, I could take her place and earn her cut."

Jacki shook her head, "Next thing I know, I'm on the wrong side of the interrogation table and I've got no choice but to reveal my identity."

"And all hell broke loose?" Gibbs smiled.

"You could say that," Logue answered, returning a dimpled grin, "but Danni had the perfect solution."

McCleary shrugged, "I just took advantage of what Nick wanted." For the first time, during the recitation, she looked at her boss, "So I recommended a joint investigation. We would have a friendly judge, obviously in on our plans, who would offer to put Jacki on probation. In exchange, she would agree to not associate with a criminal element."

"But weren't you a criminal element?" Tony chimed in.

She looked at her friend, "Not exactly. I never faced any charges for my escapades. So, it made it possible for me to offer my apartment."

"We had every room bugged," Jacki interjected.

"And, now Nick had it all – a hideout that no one knew, an opportunity to see his pregnant wife on a regular basis, and a way to conduct business with little or no interference." The female NCIS agent smiled, "And every bit of it was on tape."

Jacki leaned back against the couch, sighing, "Over the next several months, we built an airtight case. But, the night before the FBI planned to arrest the entire clan, Danni," she looked to her friend, suddenly uncertain how to continue.

McCleary's look was far off as she continued, "I don't know." She shook her head, "There were nights when Jacki was already asleep, before and after the baby came, that I spent with Nick, talking about his future...the baby. I saw something…read something in his body language. I can't say for sure what it was but I took a chance and," she rushed on, "I told Nick who I was."

"Why would you do that?" Vivian Blackadder had remained silent, enraptured by the story, until this moment. Her tone reflected everyone's general disbelief.

As if drawn back to the present, she pinned the female agent with a glare, "I knew he valued his family. He didn't want Jacki and his kid exposed to the same life he and his mother were leading. I convinced him he didn't want to watch his son grow up through three feet of Plexiglas. Nick stormed out and, quite frankly, I expected for the next knock on the door to be a McClelland thug with a gun." She ran a hand through her short hair, "I didn't sleep all night, waiting for the other shoe to drop."

DiNozzo shook his head, "Hell of a risk."

Danni glanced over her shoulder to her new partner, "But worth it. When the knock on the door finally came, it was Nicky and he was ready to talk deal."

"Things moved quickly then," Jacki spoke again, "The U. S. Assistant District Attorney came in, made a deal for his testimony and offered witness protection."

"The sting that afternoon went through as planned with me and Nick being arrested along with the other members of Clan McClelland and the parties involved in the delivery," Danni finished. "It then took another almost eighteen months to bring it to trial."

"By then, I found out I was pregnant again," Logue said quietly. The partners hadn't quit holding hands. Gibbs had watched their body language and knew that they were very close; sisters in combat who'd had each other's backs for a very long time.

Danni squeezed the other woman's hand and finished, "Both Nicky and Jacki testified and then were moved into wit-sec. I was never called."

"Flash forward to just a few days ago when I came home and found my family missing, I knew…I knew we'd been found. Somehow, some way, Maggie McClelland had found us and was ready to exact her revenge." Jacki looked down, shaking her head, "I did the only thing I knew to do. I called Danni."

Gibbs finally spoke, "So your meeting last night?"

"A double-cross," Danni said, locking gazes with her boss.

"And now you're back to square one," this was Blackadder.

"Not exactly," the female NCIS agent corrected the younger woman. "I found this." Danni grabbed the hoodie she had worn out of the building. Reaching into the pocket, she pulled out a cell phone. "It's disposable and programmed with two numbers. What do you want to bet one of them is Mags McClelland?"

DiNozzo leaned on the arm of the couch, near McCleary, "You guys did a number on her thugs. They were being taken to the hospital so it will still be a couple of hours before they're processed."

"And in that time we can contact the leader of Clan McClelland and arrange a trade," Danni nodded.

"What kind of trade?" Gibbs questioned quietly.

"Me for Nicky," Jacki supplied.

Fornell jumped in, "But the kids?"

"Well," Danni began hesitantly, "I've got a plan but you're not going to like it." She looked at Fornell. When he quirked a brow, she continued, "I noticed when I was in your system to reinstate Jacki's credentials that the FBI had new audio files on the McClelland's." At Fornell's glare, she tacked on, "I think some of those recordings for the kids should tempt her."

"You're right, I don't like it," Tobias deadpanned. Gibbs gave him a look and he added, "But I'll do it." He got up from his seat and moved, disgustedly, into the kitchen to make the arrangements.

"It doesn't take all of us to make that call," the senior NCIS agent took charge; "DiNozzo, you and Blackadder go get some rest."

"There are three bedrooms back there," Danni pointed down the hall. Tony nodded and waved for Blackadder to come with him.

"No," Gibbs ordered again, "Blackadder will room with Mrs. McClelland." He looked at Jacki, "You should get some sleep, too."

She smiled back at the agent, realizing that, while he may have some concern for her well-being, he still didn't trust that she and, most likely, Danni, wouldn't try to run, given the opportunity. Jacki stood, giving Danni's hand one last squeeze for confidence and then followed the FBI agent down the hall.

Gibbs now had his delinquent agent completely to himself. To her credit, Danni didn't look away from the ice blue gaze. Instead, she lifted her chin a fraction higher. He let her stew just a few more minutes. When she couldn't stand it any longer, McCleary shifted her weight on the sofa.

He had her, "You should have called me." His voice was quiet but hard.

"Why?" Danni's voice and face reflected her disbelief.

Gibbs leaned forward, "Because you're part of my team. That's why."

Danni McLeary was tired. Her shoulder ached. Her head ached. And, she was cornered. She did the only thing she knew to do, she lashed out. "Since when?"

"Careful," Jethro cautioned quietly.

Danni didn't hear him or, if she did, she chose to ignore him. She had a full head of steam and she continued, "You've made it abundantly clear, since the minute I walked on the floor that I was nothing more than an agent temporarily assigned to your team. You've never treated me like the others."

"I've given you the same opportunities as each of the others," Gibbs retaliated.

"So you've given me a hug or a peck on the cheek for supplying that one missing clue, like you do Abby?" Danni glared, "Or you've shared a drink with me and sought out my counsel like you do Doctor Mallard?" It was now Gibbs' turn to shift uncomfortably. "No, wait. You've made sure you treated me like you do DiNozzo…whatever that misguided, mentorship, hero-worship situation that is."

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was pissed. He didn't like being questioned or having his motives analyzed. Danni had summed up the relationships between he and his team fairly accurately. However, he'd never thought he'd done anything to isolate the woman who sat across from him. But, whatever his thoughts, she had the best take on their present situation. He wasn't sure if he trusted Danni or not but he was going to have let her lead a little longer.

"Fine, McCleary. Then the reason you should have come to me is because I'm your boss. Out of respect for my position and the chain of command, you owed me that much."

She looked down. The Boss was right. She knew it. And, whatever happened next was, unfortunately, up to him. "What are you going to do?"

Jethro heard the tremor in her voice. He sighed, "I'm going to give you enough rope to do the job." When she looked at him, Gibbs finished, "It'll be up to you if it's a lifeline or a noose." The Senior Agent exited the room leaving Danni to meditate on that comment.


	9. Chapter 9

Jacki and Danni were sitting in the FBI surveillance van, a few blocks from one of Clan McClelland's many holdings; this one, a diner only open until midday, making it easier to conduct a clandestine late afternoon meeting.

As guessed, the FBI wasn't very happy to learn that an on-going investigation had been compromised. However, they couldn't argue when they discovered that the two agents who knew the most about the family in question – Jacquelyn Logue and Danielle McCleary – were involved in the new case. So, they made available the tapes Danni suggested and provided the van along with backup.

"I think _this_ may be the stupidest thing we've ever done," Jacki finally spoke, making reference to their conversation from several hours earlier. Danni smiled but didn't respond. Logue continued, her tone serious, "They're going to recognize you." She wasn't talking about the McClelland thugs and Danni knew it.

"There's nothing we can do about that," the NCIS agent answered.

"What about Gibbs?"

She looked at her friend, "You're the one going to be in the van with him. You'll have to deal with it before I will."

"Not freaking funny, McCleary," Jacki growled as the other agent chuckled. She slapped at her friend's arm, "Seriously -"

"Seriously." She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "We'll do like we've always done, Jacki. We'll deal with the problems as we come to them." Danni finished her statement as the door swung open revealing Tony's smiling face. Both agents whirled around, reaching for guns, years of training and instinct taking over.

Tony held up both hands in mock surrender. He had caught the tail end of their conversation. Cocking a brow, he asked, "That some kind of secret code the two of you are speaking?"

She relaxed back in her chair. Making eye contact with the handsome agent, Jacki responded, "No, it's Gaelic. Old Irish."

"When we were living together, we discovered we both knew the language. Taught by grandparents in both our cases," Danni added. "It's quite elegant sounding when you curse."

"And it has come in handy a time or two in tight situations," Jacki finished.

"That's kind of cool," DiNozzo responded honestly. "Alright, then, McCleary. You ready to go?" Tony motioned for her to step down. Danni gave Jacki a playful punch and then joined DiNozzo. As he closed the door to the van, he gave her a final sit-rep and handed her the disc. "Remember, the FBI has the restaurant bugged so be careful what you say. You don't want…"

"...I don't want to be accused of entrapment but I also don't want to say something that would be tantamount to the commission of a crime. I know, Tony," Danni cut him off, anxious to get to the meet. "It's not my first time." He gave her a mini-Gibbs' glare. She smiled, "You need to work on that." But before he could respond, his partner reassured him, "It's okay. I got this."

He finally gave her a wink and sent her on her way.

* * *

Danni was met at the door by one of Nick McClelland's brothers, "How're you doing, Sean?" Before responding, he searched the NCIS agent. When he reached for the disc, she slapped his hand and shook her head. She showed him what she was hiding.

Satisfied that she was unarmed, he finally answered. "I'm fine, Danni." His tone reflected his impatience. "Mother's waiting," he nodded towards the back of the restaurant.

She turned around to head the direction the younger man had indicated. Danni took a deep breath as she rounded the corner of the row of booths. Maggie McClelland was sitting alone, facing the entrance. The agent quickly spotted Jacki's two children entertaining themselves with coloring books, situated at another table. The oldest, a boy, heard the footsteps and looked up. His call echoed through the room, "Aunt Danni!" He jumped down from the chair and ran towards her. The little girl, seeing her brother's reaction, followed suit, sliding down from her own chair and toddling towards the woman.

Danni grabbed both kids, hugging them close as she acknowledged them, "Hello, laddie." She pulled the boy to one side as she opened her arms to the little girl, "Hello, lazy Maisy. It's okay, loves. It's all okay." She soothed.

"Aunt Danni, is it?" Maggie McClelland's slightly accented voice taunted.

* * *

In the van, Gibbs turned his intense blue gaze on Jacki Logue. "My thoughts exactly," he growled.

She remembered Danni's taunt and swallowed. However, she didn't bother to respond, knowing that no answer would be satisfactory.

* * *

Back in the restaurant, Danni made the request, "Laddie, do me a favor?" The little boy looked intently at his aunt. "Go with your Uncle Sean for a few minutes, please?"

"He's not my uncle," he replied petulantly.

"But he is, my sweet," McCleary cajoled. "He's your dad's baby brother and that's your grandmamma," she nodded toward Maggie.

The little boy leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, "But why haven't I met them?"

Danni shook her head, "You know how busy your parents are, boy-o. They just haven't had the time."

Jacki's son nodded his understanding then took his sister's pudgy hand and walked towards Sean. Nick's younger brother smiled at Danni, picked up the kids and left the two women to their negotiations. McCleary slid into the booth, opposite the lady who was in obvious control. "It's been awhile, Danni."

"Yes, it has."

They stared at each other like prizefighters sizing up their opponent. Maggie asked, "So where's Jacki?"

Danni crossed her arms over her chest, "She's close. Where's Nick?"

Maggie smiled like the Cheshire cat, "He's close."

She didn't move but McCleary's tone changed. "What do you want, Maggie?"

"What I've always wanted - that woman's head on a pike for destroying my family."

"Careful. That woman is my best friend, and," she leveled her gaze, "the mother of those children."

"One of the only things she's done right."

"Mags," Danni cautioned.

"Fine." Her tone registered certain disgust, "Heads up trade. Jacki for Nick."

"And the kids?"

Maggie shook her head, "That woman's not worth all three of them."

"You don't get to keep the grandkids. I won't let that happen." Danni leaned in on the table to emphasize her point.

"They'll be needing a female figure," she purred, "when their mother's out of the picture."

"I won't let you use the kids like that," McCleary argued. "They're not pawns for leverage." At the matriarch's imperious stare, Danni pushed, "I want them outright."

Margaret McClelland said simply, "No." Danni pitched the disc on the table and Mags jumped. She looked down quickly, "What's this?"

Danni sighed, "Payment for the release of the children." The older woman cocked an eyebrow. "This is everything the FBI had on Clan McClelland that didn't make it to trial. But more importantly, it's everything they don't have. Everything they don't know about."

Maggie smiled, "You mean?"

"Yeah, with this, you'll know exactly what enterprises you can continue to pursue without fear of federal involvement." Danni slumped, defeated, "Give me the kids and it's all yours."

The matriarch let the agent dangle, making her wait impatiently for the decision. McCleary watched the woman closely and knew when she had her. Mags reached for the information but the agent's hand on hers stopped it. "I haven't heard an answer."

Smiling, Mags confirmed, "Fine. Take them." Danni released her hold and stood from the booth. It was the older woman's turn to petition her to halt, "Here's where we'll finish this business, Danni." She scribbled an address on a napkin and shoved it at McCleary, "Don't be late. And, remember, any interference from other Federal authorities and Nicky and Jacki both die. I don't care if he is my son."

Danni grabbed the piece of paper and rammed it in her pocket. She walked back towards the door, taking Maisy in her arms and holding the little boy's hand in hers. She felt the sting in her arm but ignored it as the trio left. It took them several minutes to get clear of the diner but as soon as it happened, Danni found herself surround by FBI agents. Maisy wouldn't let her go but the little boy was delighted to not have to walk. Then, his little voice echoed again as he called out, "Mommy!"

The agent put him down and he ran into Jacki's waiting arms. Maisy began to kick and wiggle, anxious to also be with her mother. Danni handed her off and watched the reunion. Jacki smiled up at her friend, mouthing, "Thank you," before taking both children to a nearby ambulance so they could be checked out.

Suddenly, the iron grip on her injured arm nearly brought her to her knees. She jerked her head around, coming face to face with Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He dragged her to a nearby sedan and shoved her towards the back door and a waiting Tony DiNozzo. She could read her present partner's expression and knew he didn't agree with the boss' manhandling of his female agent. Danni couldn't let him get in the way; wouldn't let him take the heat for her mistakes. She spoke quickly, "Open the door for me, Tony."

He was now looking at McCleary instead of the boss. Her eyes pleaded with him to comply and he did, reluctantly. Once she was in the backseat, Tony slammed the door and looked across the car roof at Gibbs. "Don't do this, Boss," he said quietly.

He ignored his underling. "No one, and I mean no one, interrupts us…including you, DiNozzo," Gibbs ordered. He then ducked into the backseat on the driver's side. Tony turned around and leaned on the car. He pitied Danni.

* * *

"How the hell do those kids know you?" Gibbs growled.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Jacki was like a sister to me. And that boy, he's as much mine as hers. You know who he's named for? It's me, Gibbs. His name is Daniel…Danny. Because I was the one that went through the pregnancy with her, not Nicky." Her tone turned slightly desperate, "I was the one there through morning sickness, Lamaze and in the delivery room. It was me walking the floor with him through colic and pre-dawn feedings. Not her husband. Me. And then they were going to send her away? Where I'd never see either of them?"

"Damn it, Danni. She was in witness protection."

"Alone," McCleary turned. "Pregnant and with a man that, yeah, she married. But, now she's got to live with him. And this after just helping put away most of his family and closest friends for the next twenty years to life."

His voice was soft, deadly. "What did you do?"

She looked down, unable to meet his gaze as she confessed, "The last day in court, I slipped Jacki a note. On it was the address of a resort in Canada and the dates I'd be there. In the message, I told her that I'd meet her there if she could come. If she couldn't, then I'd return exactly one year later, same place, same time. If she didn't meet me then, I'd know it wasn't ever going to be possible."

"She showed up."

Danni nodded, "And with Maisy. And, it was the best thing that could have ever happened. While she was gone, Nick had to take care of Danny. It built a bond with the boys and gave Jack a confidence and something to look forward to."

"Look forward to? How long has this been going on?"

McCleary faltered. She looked straight ahead and answered, "Every six months for the last three years." The anger radiated from her superior, a physical thing that she could actually feel. Suddenly, Danni was frightened but she rushed on. "Sometimes she brought Danny, sometimes both kids. It just depended on what the situation was at home."

He continued his interrogation, "How did she get compromised?"

Danni shook her head, "I don't know." He growled her name, but she swore, "Honestly, Gibbs, I don't know. Maybe someone saw us in the airport…ran into her on the street. Who knows? We were always careful. We never went to the same place twice; never flew the same airlines. But when she called me, I knew. I didn't hesitate to come here because I didn't doubt it was the McClelland, just like she did." She leaned back in frustration, "Hell, we were trained Federal agents. We knew how to spot a tail. We just never thought…"

"Damn straight, you never thought," Gibbs ripped into her. "It's called Witness Protection for a reason."

She whispered, "I know."

"I told you I was giving you enough rope to either help or hurt." Danni turned to him quickly, "You made your choice." He continued, "You're done, McCleary. I cannot and will not work with an agent I don't trust."

She grabbed frantically at his arm, "No, Gibbs, don't. Not now." Danni pleaded, "We are so close. The endgame is right here. Don't bench me." He tried to pull away but Danni kept on, "You wanted me to come to you for help? Alright, I am. I'm asking…no, begging. Please, Gibbs, please? Let me finish this. Please help me finish this?"

Gibbs ran a hand around the back of his neck while Danni still gripped his right arm. He thought long and hard before he spoke. He looked into deep green eyes and finally said, "Alright, McCleary. See it through. But know this, when this is over, you're done. You're reassigned to another team. That is, if you're still an agent."

Danni nodded vigorously. "Thank you, Gibbs."

"Don't thank me, Danni," he got out of the car and slammed the door in her face. She knocked on the glass so DiNozzo could open the door and let her get out. She was about to walk off when Gibbs stopped her with a question. "Danni? You've told me everything?"

She turned back and locked gazes with her boss. Danni answered, "Yes, sir. I've told you everything." Behind her, Tony's mouth dropped in disbelief.

Gibbs nodded, "Alright, Danni." Looking at Tony, he gave a short nod, acknowledging that the agent was also on point with McCleary's deception. "Go with DiNozzo and get that arm looked at." She hadn't even realized that the injury had reopened and was bleeding again. Danni smiled her thanks and accompanied Tony to the same ambulance where the kids had been taken.

Once the two agents cleared the vehicle, Gibbs flipped open his phone. He punched the number and waited for the voice on the other end, "Abs?"

"Yes, my fearless leader?" The lab tech responded cheerfully.

"You have Danni's phone records handy?"

She nodded even though she knew Gibbs couldn't see it, "Pulled them when you asked me to check her out earlier."

"Go back over the last year, find all common numbers, excluding any of ours," Gibbs ordered. "What have you got?" He could hear the tap-tap on a keyboard.

"I've got two. One's a disposable cell so nothing I can do with that. But the other one…" she paused, "that's hinky."

"What is, Abby?"

"The other phone number is a government agency." She paused for dramatic effect, "It's the U. S Marshals Service."

Gibbs smiled, "I think you're up to at least a half-dozen Kaff-Pows, Abs. That's good work. Now, put me through." He would soon know the story that Danni wasn't telling.


	10. Chapter 10

It was dusk and the two friends were approaching the warehouse like a scene from _High Noon_. Neither was wearing a vest or a wire and Danni was the only one armed. They drew on each other for strength, not unlike they had all those years ago when they first crossed swords with Clan McClelland.

"Danni," Jacki reached out, stopping their progress. The agent turned at her name but didn't speak. "I just need you to know whatever happens, I couldn't have faced this without you."

"Jack…" she began.

"No, Danni, you didn't hesitate. I called, you came and now, my children are safe. I just need…"

Danni cut her friend off, "Jack. When this is all over, if you still want to, then, thank me. But, for now, let's just get this done. Okay?"

"Okay." She nodded, "And our signal is still the same?"

McCleary smiled, "Yep. 'Run' in Gaelic."

"Alright," Jacki returned the smile and they continued their progress towards the warehouse. McCleary knew it was surrounded so, she had no doubt, McClelland knew it, too. But, that wouldn't stop the older woman from making good her threat to kill Danni, Jacki and her own son, Nick. Only that knowledge would hold off the Feds.

Fortunately, this building was also one the FBI had wired. The girls knew everything could be heard and, the authorities, too, would be waiting for that code word. This was going to be delicate and both felt the stress.

The two female agents entered the building where they were immediately stopped by Sean McClelland and searched. Satisfied, the younger man called out, "Jack's clean but McCleary is armed."

"If you think I'm walking in here without some sort of weapon, you're crazy," she threatened.

Margaret McClelland's voice filled the room, "Come ahead, Danni, but take a look around." The ladies entered the center of the room and could see they were surrounded. "You've got six guns pointed at you so one wrong move..." Her sentence trailed off to make her point.

* * *

 _Outside, in the FBI's surveillance vehicle, the team including Gibbs, DiNozzo, Fornell and Blackadder, began to develop a sense for the scene playing out._

* * *

Jacki spoke, "Where is he?"

Mags McClelland chuckled, "Anxious to die?"

Jacki took a menacing step forward only to hear weapons engage. Danni restrained her, "C'mon, Mags. I made good on my end of the deal. It's your turn."

The matriarch of Clan McClelland was enjoying her role of being in control. She waved a hand and two more men dragged Nick into view. He was gagged, bound at the wrists with duct tape. His face showed cuts and bruising. The man had obviously put up a fight, not happy with his forced family reunion. He and Jacki locked eyes, visibly relaxing, satisfied that they were both alive for the time being.

"You can go now, Danni. You've delivered your package," she tried to dismiss the NCIS agent.

She shook her head, "I don't think so. This is supposed to be a trade and I'll see it through."

"Very well, McCleary." She turned to Jacki, "Walk towards me. Nicky will walk towards you. You'll have a few minutes when you meet in the middle to say your good-byes." Nick glared at his mother as she spoke. Jacki and Danni exchanged knowing glances. With a quick nod to her partner, Jacki walked towards the center. Nick, seeing his wife take those first steps, hurried to meet her.

In the middle of the room, oblivious to those around, Jacki gently removed the tape from Nick's mouth. She didn't release his hands, knowing he would try to fight and restrain her. Logue had to see this through, as well, trusting her old partner would have her back. She smoothed a hand over her husband's face, tenderly caressing the bruises. Nick leaned in and kissed his wife. He whispered, "The kids?"

She returned the kiss then nodded, "They're safe."

"Don't do this," he whispered.

"It's okay," Jacki held him close. "Trust me."

"Enough!" Margaret McClelland broke up the intimate scene, "Come along, Jacki. Let's get this over with."

But, Jacki still didn't move forward. This was where the years spent with Danni came into play. She was waiting on her partner and their code word.

To this point, Danni had kept her weapon in her hand but held to her side. She finally raised it and aimed. Unexpectedly, she pointed the gun at her friend. "You heard her, Jacki. Keep walking." Even from where she stood, Danni heard the gasp as if she'd slapped Jacki.

Maggie laughed aloud, a grating sound, "That's right, Jacki, darling. Your best friend," she spat those two words, "sold you out for thirty pieces of silver."

Logue's face told Danni everything – the hurt, the disbelief, the betrayal. "How could you?"

McCleary took a deep breath, "I'm broke, Jacki. My stepmother's care has all but bankrupted me. I've got nothing. It…" her voice told how far she'd sunk, "it was more money than I could make in a year."

* * *

 _Jacki's gasp was audible even in their van. They could hear the anguish in Logue's voice and the calm resolve in McCleary's._

 _Fornell hissed, "She double-crossed you, Gibbs. C'mon, we need to get in there."_

 _"No," was the Boss' succinct answer. Even Tony had to question but Gibbs responded, "She hasn't given us the signal."_

 _"And what if she doesn't?" Tobias countered._

 _The Senior NCIS Agent didn't respond._

* * *

"But, my kids, Danni? How could you do this to them?"

The anger in the female NCIS agent's voice was the first give-away, "The kids were never supposed to be involved. It was always you for Nick." She glared at Maggie.

The older woman had the nerve to shrug, "Who can blame a grandmother for wanting to see her only grandkids?" Then, she laughed, "But that worked to my advantage as well, didn't it, McCleary?"

Danni saw her friend's mouth move but before losing her nerve, the NCIS agent ordered, "Now, Jacqueline. Nicholas." When they didn't respond to her satisfaction, Danni pointed her weapon at them and yelled, "Move!"

The couple exchanged a final glance and then parted. Jacki took her place next to Maggie McClelland. As Nick walked up to Danni, she refused to make eye contact. He stopped next to her and spat in her face, hissing, "Bitch."

Danni squared her jaw and wiped her cheek as she responded coldly, "Your kids are waiting for you outside, Nicholas. I suggest you join them."

He shouldered past McCleary and left the building. He was immediately taken into custody by the FBI agents and reunited with his children, unaware of how the scene inside was playing out.

Once again, Maggie tried to dismiss Danni, "The exchange is done, McCleary."

Danni shook her head, "Not without my money, Mags. Sorry but I don't trust you."

The leader of Clan McClelland sighed in exasperation but pulled a phone from her jacket pocket and punched numbers. After a few minutes, she gave specific instructions, waited for a response then slammed it shut. "Ten minutes."

"Then we'll endure each other's company for ten more minutes," McCleary's voice was dispassionate.

The room was silent, tense. Danni still hadn't lowered her weapon. She kept it trained on Jacki but her proximity to Maggie made it uncertain which person was the actual target. Finally, the quiet was broken as McCleary's phone buzzed. She answered it quickly, confirmed the transfer and hung up.

"Satisfied, Danni?"

She nodded, "Yeah, satisfied." Since her revelation, Danni looked directly at Logue. "Jacqueline," she called her name, using the less common pronunciation, Jack-clean. When her friend glanced back at Danni, the NCIS agent simply said, "Ruith."

At that point, all hell broke loose. McCleary had quickly changed the aim of her weapon and shot Sean McClelland in the clavicle upon uttering the code word. Hearing the signal, Jacki ran, ducking for cover behind several nearby crates. The doors swung open and officers from the U.S Marshals Service along with the FBI began to pour in, yelling their law enforcement affiliations. Gunshots rang out through the building, combining with shouts demading surrender. Fornell and Blackadder joined the other federal agents while Gibbs and DiNozzo brought up the rear. The situation was under control in a matter of minutes. Margaret McClelland was in handcuffs along with the other members of the Clan who were surrounded and were being arrested. Officers from the Marshals Service rescued Jacki. She was rushed out, under close guard, and reunited with her family. The four of them were immediately taken into Wit-Sec custody and whisked away. Medics were finally given the all clear so they could attend to the wounded.

One of the U.S. Marshals approached the last group to enter the building. The tall blonde with long hair, dressed in boots and jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt under her vest called out, "Which one of you is Gibbs?"

"That'd be me," the NCIS agent responded as he holstered his weapon. He met the woman half-way, "You Shannon?"

"Yeah, call me Mary."

"Where's my agent?"

"Haven't seen her since we got the situation under control," she responded.

From behind them, another of the U.S. Marshals, Mary Shannon's partner, Marshall Mann, called out anxiously, "I've got her. We need a bus. Hurry!"

Gibbs joined the other man where he had his hands on Danni's side, applying pressure to keep her from bleeding. He could see the wound in her right thigh, also pouring blood. Jethro dropped down and squeezed hard, knowing in addition to the pressure, it would make his agent react to the pain. Danni's eyes flew open, cursing as she did.

"Gibbs," she managed to rasp out between the short breaths, clenching her jaw in agony.

"You're not done, McCleary, hear me? You've got a job to finish," he growled, "Am I clear?"

Tony watched, standing behind the two men and the EMTs who had joined. Danni McCleary may have been hurting but she was clear enough to know how to respond to each question. Every one of her answers was the same: "Yes, Boss." DiNozzo smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Danni came to in a hospital bed. She was propped up with an IV and oxygen. Her arm and side were bandaged. Her leg was elevated and exposed, revealing a large wrap covering the gunshot wound. Tied to the bedrail was the remote to administer the pain medications. Danni ignored it despite the fact that every part of her body hurt like hell. The most interesting discovery was the fact that she was handcuffed to the bed.

Looking around the private room, McCleary could just make out a shadow in the corner. When the person realized they'd been seen, he stood and walked into the light. Danni chuckled then grimaced, "Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

He smiled, "As I live and breathe, if it isn't Danielle Frances McCleary."

"Drew the short straw and had to guard the prisoner?"

"Nope," he shook his head, "I volunteered. I thought you might like to see a friendly face when you came to."

Danni's heart melted instantly. She closed her eyes, "So, what's the damage?"

Leaning on the bed rail, DiNozzo recited, "Two gunshot wounds to the side and stomach; one bullet stopped by a rib so, needless to say, it's snapped." That explained the difficulty breathing, Danni thought as Tony continued, "The entry in your thigh missed the artery, luckily, or you'd have bled out."

Lucky indeed, McCleary knew. Rattling the restraints, she continued, "And this?"

"Think I heard witness tampering, hindering an on-going Federal investigation, bribery and extortion."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," she said softly. Turning her head, peeking slightly, Danni ventured, "How mad is Gibbs?"

Tony cocked a brow, "You really want to go there?"

Groaning, she responded, "No, not really."

Smiling slightly, DiNozzo explained, "The Marshal, however, wants to see you if you're up to it."

Danni swallowed, "Which one?"

"The woman."

"Mary Shannon," she supplied. Shifting painfully, Danni consented, "Yeah. No reason to put it off any longer." Tony nodded and gave Danni's hand a light squeeze. As he headed for the exit, Danni's voice stopped him, "Tony?" When he looked back, she finished, "I'm glad you were the friendly face."

DiNozzo answered, "It's what partners do."

He opened the door and motioned for one of the two people waiting outside. Gibbs and Mary Shannon had been in a slightly heated discussion when Tony appeared. The two exchanged charged glances then Mary turned on her heel to enter the hospital room.

Letting the door close behind her, Mary waited until she had Danni's attention. With her hands shoved in her back pockets, she gave the NCIS agent an impish grin, "Well, I gotta say, you do come as advertised." She chuckled, continuing, "Damn, girl, do you do anything in half measures?"

"So that means you got everything?" Her voice was tired.

Mary walked over, taking the place Tony had recently left, "And then some. That wire transfer?" Danni nodded, "It was from an international bank that the Feds have always suspected was involved in illegal dealings. With the money that was sent to you, they're able to tie them to a large arms smuggling ring." She shook her head, "You're a rock star."

Danni quizzed, "And all the charges?"

"Leveled squarely on you."

"What about Jacki and her family?"

"As we agreed," Mary confirmed. "Nothing against her or her family and they stay in Witness Protection."

"And they're all okay?"

"Yep, reunited and on their way to their new home," Shannon acknowledged.

"So can I say good-bye before they go? Let her know what happened?" McCleary asked, almost desperate.

Shannon's face fell. She shifted uncomfortably, answering, "Danni, they were taken by the Marshals Service straight from the warehouse. When I said they were on their way to their new home, I meant it. Another team took them straight into Wit-Sec. Marshall and me, we just stayed behind to tie up loose ends." She grasped the other agent's arm and squeezed affectionately, "I'm sorry."

McCleary was obviously embarrassed, "Of course" Turning her face away from Mary, "I don't know what I was thinking. It makes perfect sense that you'd take them immediately." She shook her head, "Must be the pain medication." Mary looked down at the bed and saw the medication portal out of Danni's reach. She smiled indulgently. Swiping at her cheek, she then followed up, "So what happens next?"

"Well, considering you're about to deliver a home run to the US District Attorney, they're a little hesitant to be hard on you. So, if you're willing to testify against Clan McClelland and not seek witness protection, they will drop all charges."

Danni's eyes widened, "Are you serious? No jail time?"

"Yep, no incarceration."

Her voice cracked, "Mary, I don't know what to say."

"Well, don't get too excited," she cautioned. "There's obvious concern about how this whole thing went down so they are recommending that NCIS conduct a formal inquiry into your actions."

"As well they should," she squeezed her eyes shut, knowing she had received a huge gift.

Mary looked closely at the NCIS agent. The discomfort was obvious but she was trying desperately to hide it. The blood stains from Danni's shoulder and leg injuries stood out against the pale white of the bandages. Her labored breathing mingled with the sounds of the medical equipment keeping track of McCleary's vital signs. And, through it all, the pain killers remained untouched. Shannon gave a short shake of her head – stubborn woman. Mary knew she liked her. The Marshal spoke softly, "So, guess I should go and let your boss come in." She thought she heard Danni groan. "He's kind of intense."

Danni snorted and then did groan, "You think?"

"He seemed kind of pissed that I came in first."

"Probably." Taking a quick breath, "Think you could do me a favor?" At Mary's questioning glance, McCleary finished, "Tell him I died? Just took a breath and…"

"Yeah," she chuckled, "I don't think that's going to work. In fact, I'm pretty sure he gave you an ultimatum."

"Mmm, thought I remembered that," Danni smiled. "Okay, then you better let him in."

She nodded and headed towards the door but turned back, "I don't know what help I can be but you can call on me for a character witness. We've all done stupid stuff in our lives. Be a shame to lose a good agent over a bone-head move."

Danni waved her thanks but was stopped short by the restraints. "Hey, Mary, you forget something?" The Marshal cocked her head as McCleary finished, "The cuffs?"

"Not mine. " She smiled as Danni closed her eyes in anticipation.

Mary held open the door and called to Gibbs, "She's all yours."

The former Marine's footsteps echoed on the floor. He nodded his thanks as Marshal Shannon let the door close behind him. Gibbs dragged a chair close to the bed and dropped down beside it. Danni swallowed before turning her head to make eye contact with her boss.

"How you feeling, McCleary?"

"All things considered, Sir, I've been worse," Danni said quietly, trying to feel better than she actually did.

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled, "You don't even know you do it, do you?"

"Do what?"

"You've got a tell when you're not being truthful, McCleary. Hell, even DiNozzo picked up on it."

Danni's eyes widened, "A tell?"

"Yep. You call me 'Sir' when you lie." She realized she had just addressed him like that. Then, she thought back over the past several days as Gibbs supplied, "How do you think I knew to come to Boston when Fornell showed up on my doorstep?" Danni shrugged as Gibbs continued, "The first conversation, you were perfect; never missed a beat. The second conversation, every other word out of your mouth was 'Sir.'"

"You asked me at the car if I'd told you everything," Danni supplied. "I called you, Sir?" At his nod, "So that's how you knew the Marshals were involved?"

"No, it's how I knew to dig deeper." Danni smiled as Gibbs said, "So, let's try this again, shall we?" He paused just a bit, "How you feeling, McCleary?"

"I hurt like hell, Gibbs. Every single part of me."

He sat back in the chair, "How'd it happen?"

"One of McClelland's people must have seen me visiting my stepmother and made me. From there, with all of the resources available to them, it was easy to figure out my financial circumstances."

"That part was true?" Gibbs voice was concerned.

"Well, I'm not destitute," she corrected, "but I'm not flush either. Anyway, they offered me a substantial bribe to lead them to Jacki. I agreed. After that, Mags had someone tailing me 24/7."

"How long?"

"Almost a full year," Danni answered. "But, I called the Marshals Service immediately. They were always involved. And, I took all the blame."

"Hell of a risk, Danni. You were willing to give up your entire career."

"Because it was my fault, Gibbs. If I hadn't wanted to see Jacki and the kids, it never would have come to this. So, when you threatened me with my job, it didn't really matter. I was expecting to be in jail anyway."

Gibbs stood; making sure Danni could see his face, "Well, it's not over. You are going to face a formal inquiry when you return. And, until then, you're suspended without pay." She nodded while he continued, "You should also know, I'm not sure how I feel about you remaining part of my team." He watched her reaction but, to her credit, Danni didn't flinch.

"Whatever you decide, Boss, I understand. And, for what it's worth, I really was just trying to clean up my own mess," she smiled.

Gibbs nodded, "You do listen." He unlocked the handcuffs and then dropped the rail, sliding onto the right side of the bed next to her.

"Yep, Rule #45." She swallowed and then looked slightly abashed, "And I need to break rule #6."

"Yeah?"

"I lied to you and I…I said some things to you," Danni shook her head, her eyes watering.

"Did you?" Gibbs tried to give her a graceful out.

"Yeah. You know," she looked up at her boss, "I was wrong. The more I've thought it over; I believe there is something you could give to me."

"Hmm," the NCIS agent responded, rubbing his chin, "and what do you think that is?"

She pointed, "I could use that shoulder."

He smiled slyly and patted his right side, "You mean this shoulder?" She nodded as he asked, "And what would you use it for?"

"I…I could use it to cry on," Danni's voice trembled.

Gibbs pulled her up gently, wrapping his arms around her. Danni buried her head and heard him say, "I think that can be arranged." The boss held his agent tenderly, letting her cry until she was exhausted, and finally slept.


	12. Chapter 12

PRESENT DAY

"They obviously didn't let you go," McGee said.

During the telling of the story, Tony had taken a seat on the corner of the desk. Danni had joined them, leaning on her friend, an arm thrown around his neck. The camaraderie and affection between the two former partners obvious to whomever saw them.

"No," McCleary answered, "the inquiry was still rough. But, I was fortunate. I had several people that spoke on my behalf, including Tony, Fornell and the two marshals. But, I'm pretty sure my Boss' testimony is what turned the tide."

Bishop asked, "You got off completely unscathed?"

"Oh, hell, no," Danni smirked, "I mean, I got reinstated with my back pay but I was benched for almost three months." She let out a breath, "But the position that Tom Morrow, the Director at the time, always envisioned me for finally opened up and I was shipped overseas."

"And the Black Rose was born," Tony said menacingly.

Danni slapped his arm, "I told you that was classified." She caught a glance of the time and jumped up, "Crap, I've got to go see Ducky."

DiNozzo grabbed her wrist, "Hey, what's…"

"I'll catch up with you before I leave, Tony. Right now, I'm late." As fast as she appeared, Danni was gone.

As the agent went one direction, Abby came from the other, calling her name. "Tony, did I miss her?" she quizzed. "Where is she? Danni didn't leave, did she?"

"No, she had to go see, Ducky. Why?"

"Uh, no reason," Abby said, turning on her heel to leave.

DiNozzo grabbed her lab coat and pulled her back, "What do you know, Abby?"

She tried to put on her most innocent face, "Nothing."

He dragged her to the large bank of windows while McGee and Bishop watched their comedy routine. Tony's voice took an edge, "Why is Danni here, Abs?"

She sighed, "She's putting in her papers. She's retiring."

"Retiring? Why? She's just a little bit older than me," Tony reasoned. "Why would she do that, Abby?" When the Goth refused to answer, he said again, "Abigail?"

She exhaled in frustration, "Danni's sick, Tony."

"Sick doesn't necessitate retirement. She's got leave for that."

Abby's face was solemn. "Not sick, like sick." She hesitated, "She'll be angry I told you."

"She'll get over it," Tony corrected. In his best Gibbs voice, he ordered, "Spill."

"She's got stomach cancer." He looked as if he'd been slapped, the wind knocked from his chest as Abby added softly. "She's terminal."

* * *

Danni was leaning against the back of the elevator, slightly bent, a hand pressed to her side. Since the diagnosis, it seemed like she fatigued so quickly and it was frustrating. The burning in her stomach was a constant companion that she'd learned to ignore – for the most part. Truth of the matter, the trip down memory lane and being back in this building here in D.C. was making it even harder to accept her mortality.

As the transport stopped, she stood up straight, waiting for the doors to open. As they parted, they revealed a very fierce looking Anthony DiNozzo, blocking the exit with his arms crossed over his chest. Danni stared into his face, "So how many times have you had to strike that pose?"

"This is the only time," he answered as he stepped into the elevator. Letting the doors close behind him, he made sure his former partner couldn't escape him this time. He finished, "I have an autopsy gremlin who keeps me well informed." After the car had advanced only slightly, DiNozzo threw the emergency stop.

Danni still didn't break as she deadpanned, "Gibbs know you use his office?"

"Cut the crap, McCleary," Tony growled. Danni's lips thinned into a tight line as he continued, "When were you going to tell me?"

"I'm going to kick Abby's little butt all the way back to Louisiana."

"No, you're not." He glared, "You're going to answer the question."

She slumped against the back wall, "I was on my way to do that very thing. I just didn't want to have an audience."

"How'd you find out?" He asked quietly.

Danni closed her eyes, "I was injured on my last op and was trying to get my medical release to return to work. But, the doctors found an anomaly in my tests and when they reran it, it was still there. I asked for a second opinion which produced the same results as the first. So, I demanded everything be sent to Abby and she confirmed the two prior diagnosis."

"So what do you do?"

She looked up at him, "Make my funeral arrangements."

"Danni," Tony chastised. He began to argue with her until she finally yelled at him, "Tony!" At his glare, she spoke so softly, "I'm too tired to argue with you. I just don't have the energy."

DiNozzo took a hard look at Danni McCleary. She had always been slender but he could see the hollows in her cheek and how her face had a slight gauntness that he'd not been close enough to spot. Her tailored suit, he realized, fit a little too loose and there were definite bags under her eyes. "I'm sorry, Danni. Tell me what you need."

She never missed a beat, "I need a friendly face."

Tony broke into a broad grin. He linked his fingers and held them under his chin, "This one work?"

Danni trailed a finger lightly over his cheek, returning his smile, "This one would be great."

He didn't say anything else until he pulled her into a tight bear hug. "How long?"

She swallowed, "Maybe six months."

Like he had when Abby had given him the news, once again, he felt the wind knocked from his chest. He finally managed to say, "Whatever I can do, Danni, name it."

She answered, "Well, I could use a pallbearer." As she felt Tony tense, she leaned back, adding, "Look, if I'm going out, I'm going out the way I want."

He mumbled, "Alright, McCleary."

"Good. And, one more thing..." She smiled brightly.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** **I just want to thank those of you who have made reviews and comments. They mean so very much. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as we head towards the end. Thanks again!**

* * *

The slap of shoes on the steps made Gibbs turn from his project. Entering his basement, a bottle of liquor in each hand, Danni descended, casually dressed in jeans and an old t-shirt. She crossed to the workbench where she dropped the fifth of bourbon and Irish whiskey. Gibbs would bet that both bottles would be empty by morning.

"How'd it go with Ducky?"

She sighed, "About what you'd expect. He wasn't happy about the request; says he's already seen too many colleagues predecease him." Gibbs couldn't argue that point. Danni continued, walking closer to the boss, handing him a glass of amber liquid that she had poured while talking. Taking a sip of her own glass, she said, "But I explained that, given the circumstances..." she faltered, "the condition, I'll, you know, be in; well, there wasn't anyone else I would trust." McCleary looked down, swirling the whiskey. "Anyway, he'll perform the autopsy if needed and help with any medical demands that may be required by the insurance company in order to settle the estate." When Danni looked up, Gibbs' face showed the sympathy she'd been trying all day to avoid. "Thanks for agreeing to be the executor, by the way."

"Of course," he answered simply. "And, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, that was tough, too, but he agreed to be a pall bearer." At Gibbs' nod, she chuckled, "and he's doing the wake."

Jethro smiled, then. They were quiet a little longer, enjoying their drinks until Gibbs asked the question everyone had wanted to know but wouldn't voice. "I've never seen you back away from a fight, Danni. Why now?"

Another heavy sigh, "It's too far gone, Gibbs. By the time it was diagnosed, there was really nothing that could be done. Chemo and radiation don't really add appreciably to the life expectancy so I decided to go out on my own terms." There was an impish grin, as she added, "And keep my hair."

As much as Gibbs might like to argue, he couldn't. He had the fleeting thought that if he were in her place he'd want to go out much the same way. He changed topics, "You told Jacki?"

"Jacki?" Her voice was disbelieving. "I haven't seen her since that night in Boston. Besides, I learned my lesson. I've got no idea what her name is or where she's at. And, what's more, I haven't tried to find out, either."

Gibbs instructed, "All you'd need to do is contact the Marshals Service."

"And tell them what?" Danni scoffed, "Uh, hey, guys," she held a make-believe phone to her ear, "I've been diagnosed with terminal stomach cancer and my dying wish is to see my best friend one last time before I go." She hung up the receiver, "No way in hell am I doing that."

She was going to take a drink but a slap from Gibbs to the back of the head forestalled her. From the top of the stairs, she heard a familiar, female voice, "Thanks, Gibbs."

Danni's head snapped up. She heard the self-satisfied grunt from the Boss as his former agent whispered, "Jack."

Jacqueline Logue McClelland came down the stairs as Gibbs climbed up. "Take all the time you need," he said as he passed, giving the former partners privacy for their reunion.

Danni stared as if she were seeing a ghost. Jacki broke her trance as she commented, "You don't look any different than you ever did, McCleary."

Putting her glass down, Danni quipped, "A box of hair dye and the inability to eat go a long way toward making that happen. But, you," she took her friend's hands in hers, "you haven't aged a bit."

"Go on with your blarney, Danni McCleary, I know exactly how much I've aged." She pulled her friend into a hug which Danni returned tightly.

Breaking the hold, Danni asked, "How's Nick?"

Pulling out her phone, Jacki giggled, "Okay, he's the one who's aged."

The former FBI agent began to show her partner pictures, "That's Maisy. She's seventeen, senior in high school and head cheerleader. It's all about the clothes, the boys and the extra-curriculars." Danni laughed and then stopped just as suddenly when the screen showed a young man. Jacki watched her face, "Yep, that's our boy." Danni took the phone as his mother added, "He just got accepted to the State Police academy."

"No, Jacki," she looked up, stricken, "don't let him do that."

"Like I can stop him." Danni tried to interrupt but she pushed on, "Look, he knows what I was and he remembers his aunt." She grasped McCleary's arm tightly, affectionately, "He just sees it as continuing the family business."

The NCIS agent shook her head as she handed back the phone, "How'd you know to come, Jack?"

She smiled, "Gibbs. He knew you wouldn't call so he did. He's quite persuasive." She took Danni's glass and helped herself to a drink. "Or they said 'yes' just to get him to go away." The girls shared a laugh, "Whatever it was, they consented to everything."

Danni's brow furrowed, "Everything?"

"Yeah, "Jacki soldiered on, flipping more pictures on her phone, "Everything. I've already cleared it with Wit-Sec that you can come live with us. The house has a detached garage with a small apartment," she pointed as she spoke. "There's a very well-respected nursing and hospice group nearby who can come help with medical care." As Jacki continued her explanation, Danni was softly saying her former partner's name, trying to get her attention. "Nick and I will be right here. You can have you privacy but not be completely alone."

"Jack!" The woman stopped abruptly. "No," Danni said simply.

"Danni?"

"Jacki, I don't want you and the kids to see me…remember me that way. It's not going to be…" but she couldn't finish.

"You really think we care?"

"I do," Danni said desperately, "I care." She grabbed the whiskey from her friend and tossed it back, needing the liquid courage. "My pride is all I'll have left. Leave me that."

"But who will take care of you? Where will you go?"

McCleary smiled ruefully but it didn't reach her eyes, "I still own the house in Boston. The same group that cared for my stepmother offers in-home care. It's all arranged."

"Won't you get bored or-or lonely?"

"No," she chuckled, "it seems Director Vance was not willing to let me off so easily. He's given me a stack of cold cases and assigned a couple of trainees to do the legwork and courier files in and out. Then, if things get too bad, I'll have vacation time to draw on – nearly five months." Danni's mood changed again, mirroring the roller coaster she'd been riding for the last two months, "I'll die an NCIS agent."

"Don't say it that way," Jacki's voice quivered.

She grabbed her friend into another hug, "It's okay. I've dealt with it. I need you to understand…"

"I do," Jacki interrupted but didn't pull away from the hug. They stayed that way a few minutes longer, knowing it would be the last time they would get this physical contact.

Danni whispered, "How long can you stay?"

Her friend pushed back, "This is it. If you're not coming with me, I don't have an excuse to extend the visit."

"I'm so glad we got whatever time we could."

"Take care, then, Danni," she said, stepping away from her friend, prolonging the contact as long as she could. Jacki finally turned and quickly climbed the stairs. McCleary watched her go then grabbed for the bottle of whisky and began pouring shots.

* * *

In the kitchen, Jacki spoke with Gibbs, "You'll let me know when something happens?"

Jethro put an arm around her shoulder, walking her towards the backdoor and the waiting escort, "I'll let them know in the Marshals Service."

"Thank you again," she gave him a hug and was gone.

* * *

The Boss headed back to the basement, standing at the top of the stairs to observe his former charge. He could see her, leaning against the workbench, back to the door. She tossed down a drink, poured another and tossed it down as well. As he descended the steps, Gibbs asked, "Should you be doing that?"

To her credit, Danni didn't start. Instead, she snorted, "Probably not but what difference does it make."

Gibbs walked up beside her, "It makes a difference because if you throw up on my basement floor, you'll be cleaning it up."

For the first time in the last several minutes, Danni laughed genuinely. "Yes, Boss, understood."

He leaned against the workbench and Danni turned to face the same direction as Gibbs, shoulder to shoulder. "You know," he began, "I've got a spare room."

"Good for you," she quipped.

"I mean you could stay here…with me." He gave her a sideways glance.

McCleary smiled, "Thanks, Gibbs, but if I won't stay with my best friend, I'm sure as hell not going to stay with you." She added as an afterthought, "No offense."

He chuckled, "None taken." He grabbed his own glass, topped it off and took a healthy drink. They stood silently for a few more minutes until Gibbs finally asked, "Is there anything you need, Danni?"

"Yeah, actually, there is something."

"Name it."

"I was wondering if that shoulder was still available," she nudged him.

Gibbs smiled, "This one?" He touched his right side.

"Yeah," his agent hiccupped.

Pulling her against him as she started to cry, Jethro said softly, "It's available any time, Danni," her Boss soothed, "for as long as you need it."


	14. Chapter 14

Danielle Frances McCleary died a little over three months later from complications associated with stomach cancer. She was buried in her home city of Boston complete with the honors expected for a decorated NCIS agent and former police detective. The pipers played "Danny Boy" as the casket was walked to its final resting place. The pallbearers were an interesting group: a United States Marshal, an FBI agent, two NCIS agents, a cadet from the Colorado State police and, if rumor was to be believed, a former member of the Irish Mob that she was reputed to have brought to justice.

The wake was held in a local cop bar recommended by Danni's former commanding officer. Members of the Boston police force along with agents from various government organizations mingled together to remember and celebrate the life of a colleague. The booze, the food and the stories all began to flow freely. Like her funeral, the wake had specific elements that McCleary had requested. There would only be two people speak – Jacki and Tony.

The former FBI agent told two stories about her roommate and partner, famous for a temper as fiery as her hair. With the room in stitches, Jacki smiled, knowing Danni would be happy. She took a drink to help her get through the next part. "Danni was more than my coworker. She was my fior-charaid or true friend. But, she was even more than that. She was family – my piuthar - my sister. I will miss her." The woman's voice caught and she was joined by her husband.

Putting an arm around her, Nick said, "I know I'm not on the program but I think McCleary would understand one Irishman needing to salute another." He lifted his mug, "Danni?" He looked upwards, "Here's to hoping you were in heaven a full half hour before the devil knew you were dead!" The assembled group began to chuckle softly, knowing that, indeed, Danni would have understood.

Tony took center stage, "She will be missed. Her smile. Her wicked sense of humor. Her temper. Her stubbornness. Her determination. Her dedication. Her fearlessness. Her heart." He smiled, "I searched for the right words…something that would honor her. So, raise your glass." Tony looked around, "To Danni."

"To Danni," the room echoed as Tony finished.

 _May the road rise up to meet you.  
May the wind always be at your back.  
May the sun shine warm upon your face,  
and the rains fall soft upon your fields.  
And until we meet again,  
May God hold you in the palm of His hand._


End file.
